


Malfoy's Pet

by darkwish3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Brainwashing, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwish3/pseuds/darkwish3
Summary: Sometimes Stockholm Syndrome and Mental Conditioning sink so deep you can't ever break free.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not who you think it is...
> 
> Special thanks to BOOK7BROKEMYBRAIN, without whom this snippet would suck beyond the telling.

 

\---------

Delicate hands held the 's report in the flickering firelight, reading the pages calmly.

\---------

Subject: Harry J. Potter Date of Birth: July 31, 1980 Mr. Potter was captured on the battlefield directly after the battle with You Know Who. Mr. Potter was subjected to the Cruciatus Curse for up to two minute intervals with five minute breaks, for more than an hour at a time, according to notes found in an office off the main cells of the Malfoy dungeons. The damage caused by the Cruciatus included uncontrollable twitching and jerking due to nerve damage. His muscles seized into a contracted position, unable to relax, and with constant trembling. The nerve and muscle damage was treated and cured. It has been determined the trembling is a mental response to the Cruciatus. Obscuro was used extensively for the first month, severely weakening his eyes beyond his previous weak eyesight, almost to the point of blindness.

In addition to magical torture, various physical beatings took place with a thick cane applied from shoulders, down his back, buttocks, thighs and legs to his calves. These beatings were repeated until the victim was scarred by long, 1/4 inch wide welts. Other scars included those made by knives, whips, thin metal canes, and various brands. Most prominent was a large M brand in the middle of Mr. Potter's back. No amount of potions or other healing magic could remove it.

Physical conditioning to induce mental weakness included sleep deprivation for days at a time, starvation for weeks, water deprivation for days, and cramped caged positions. Mental conditioning included loud noises, bright lights, sensory deprivation, and repetition of commands until obeyed.

This treatment continued until Mr. Potter was completely broken. When found, he resisted all rescue attempts, going so far as to use the Killing Curse on Aurors trying to extract him from the Malfoy dungeons.  
After five years of treatment it is obvious, in our medical opinion, that Mr. Potter is a hopeless case and will never recover.

As per the Wizengamot's decree regarding reparations to Mr. Potter, he will be released into the care of Narcissa Malfoy, who will be solely responsible for all Healer fees.

Signed, Healer Ima Bribable

July 31, 2007

\-----------------

DAILY PROPHET CLIPPING:  
Accusations from Ronald and Hermione Weasley against Mrs. Malfoy aside, it is obvious to all that no woman could have inflicted the wounds found on Mr. Potter.  
Auror Ondatake, a close personal friend of Mrs. Malfoy in their Hogwarts days, reports "The disappearance of Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban one week prior to Mr. Potter's capture and the discovery of his body two days after his rescue seems to support the fact Mrs. Malfoy could not have been involved."  
The investigation into the capture and torture of our beloved Hero is now closed. Mrs. Malfoy, on seeing poor Mr. Potter, declared she would care for him herself to repay him for all he went through and all he's done for her family by freeing them from the insanity of the past. She then stated her husband lost his sanity years ago and that she was very grateful that Mr. Potter entered her family's life.

\--------------------

A soft smile graced a regal face as her hand carded through a mop of dark hair.

"I told you, Harry, I'd never give you up, my sweet pet. Not after all the work I put into making you, my darling " Narcissa crooned softly.

 

 END


End file.
